Enter Fumiko Isami!
by lizziecamcats
Summary: Fumiko Isami fled her home to find her uncle who happens to be in charge of the famous Shinsengumi because of an arranged marriage. Read all about her adventures with these men, will she find love? . OC X Shinsengumi men except for Hijikata.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Dear lovely readers **

**This is my second fanfic so please forgive me if the standard is not as good as many other great writers on this site. I hope to be able to complete this story and not leave it hanging like I did with my first Naruto fanfic. Please enjoy ! The setting for this story is kinda like everyone is alive and the rasetsu problem is still going on but Chizuru is already Hijikata's gf.**

**BTW I do not own Hakuouki or any of the characters except my OCs. Thank you for your support! Comments and reviews much appreciated.**

**God bless!**

**Liza **

Chapter 1 : Introduction

"_Father! I'm not ready to get married and especially not to some stranger!"_

"_Fumiko, you're old enough to get married. Your mother and I got married when we were 18 too."_

"_But father at least Mother and you were childhood friends, you know each other. What about me and that Watanabe guy? We never even met each other before. You can't expect us to fall in love just like that?"_

"_FUMIKO, YOU ARE TO DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. I am the head of this household. If you don't like the way I run this family, you can leave."_

"_sniff…FINE! I'LL LEAVE AND I WON'T COME BACK!"_

It's been days since I left home. I've been travelling to find my most distant uncle Kondou Isami. I used to hear my parents talk about how he rebelled against my grandfather. He wanted to study the art of the sword while my grandfather much preferred him to study politics, just like my dad and the rest of my uncles. Uncle Kondou was the only uncle I had who didn't bothered about how close my father was to the high-ranking officers; my other relatives would have sent me straight home even if I begged them to keep me from this arranged marriage. However, I haven't seen him since he became the head of the shinsengumi. I didn't know what the shinsengumi were or what they did. Maybe they were some dojo organisation or something, something definitely with swords. What if he's the same like the rest of my relatives? Would he send me home too?

I paused and thought for a moment.

"He's my only chance for freedom."

I sighed and continued my way towards the town that was in front of me. Immediately at the front gate, I see men dressed in blue haoris, they stopped every civilian to check identity papers. I joined the queue in front and waited for my turn, rummaging through my rucksack for my identity papers. By the time it was my turn, I was glad I could find it and handed it over the captain in front of me. He smiled warmly and checked them. I couldn't help noticing his dark maroon hair and his sharp beautiful eyes. My eyes caught the sight of swords hanging around his belt; who knew beautiful men were so scary.

I watched as his eyes read through my identity papers, however they widened at last as he spoke my name.

" Fumiko…Isami?" He stared at me. I nodded and smiled back, "Hai, that is my name."

He gestured me to the side and mumbled to his other team mate to take over his position. I was baffled with what was going on, were my papers wrong? Was there something off about it? I started getting a little afraid of what might happen, I never left home alone before so I did not know exactly what to expect.

The captain gestured me to a small wooden booth. I froze up as I felt his hand on my back pushing me towards the booth. There I could see other men drinking tea and chatting away. They stopped as soon as they saw me and the captain entering their booth.

"Woah, Souji. Women so early in the day? Are you sure Hijikata won't mind?" laughed a scruffy-looking guy with huge muscles.

"It's not like that Shinpachi, I think I found someone very interesting. Someone our top boss would like to meet." He sighed at the man. So their names were Souji and Shinpachi.

Souji held out a hand and said as if presenting some exotic animal, "This is Fumiko ISAMI."

The men's eyes shot up at the sound of my name, "NO WAY!" they said in unison, "Another Isami? Are you sure they're related?"

Souji nodded, "Kondou-san said his family was special because their family name is very rare. They are the only Isamis in this country."

I practically jumped with joy and shook Souji's shoulders, "You know my uncle? TAKE ME TO HIM!" I pleaded.

Souji laughed, "So you really are related! Hahahaha! Great, we'll take you to him,love . How about a kiss as thanks ?" He teased.

"K-Kiss? Thanks for what?" I asked , blushing furiously.

"Well, we will be taking you to your uncle. Escorting you and protecting you. That's a lot of work ya know." He winked at me. This man is getting on my nerves.

"Well, you haven't helped me just yet so why should I thank you now. Hmph! Pervert." I retorted.

"Ah so I can expect more later, huh? While we're behind closed doors, who knows I might want more than just a little kiss." He teased some more. He's clearly enjoying testing my patience.

"Just take me to him and we'll see what happens! Let's go already!" I yelled at him, admitting defeat. If I argue more, he'll just keep teasing me.

***Later that day at the Shinsenhumi HQ***

I walked behind the team of men, Souji at the front of the group. Man, he couldn't stop teasing me about this and that. Doesn't this guy ever take a break? I spoke to Shinpachi a few times, he loved showing off his muscles to me. I tried to sound enthusiastic but honestly I was tired and just wanted to go see my uncle.

Finally we reached the HQ and Shinpachi and Souji dismissed their men.

"So you guys are captains? Don't you stay with your team or something like that?" I asked.

"Nope, that's one special thing for us captains, we get our own rooms. The rest of the men have to share dorms and stuff. We get to eat nicer food too, I would say, well that's because Chizuru's a great cook! " said Shinpachi.

"So…now are we gonna see Uncle Kondou." I asked again impatiently.

"Darling, do you want to reward me so badly?" Souji teased AGAIN. This time, he brought his hand up to brush my cheek.

Naughtily, I smiled and walked straight up beside Shinpachi leaving Souji behind me. I grabbed onto Shinpachi's muscular arm and batted my eyes at him, "Yes, I sooooo want to reward Shinpachi-san so badly. His muscles are soooo cool. Not like your scrawny arms Souji-san."

This was like a slap to Souji's face; Shinpachi and I laughed as Souji frowned at my remark. BWAHAHAHAAHAHA TAKE THAT! I thought mentally.

It was already night time. The men brought me into a room filled with the other captains I assumed. However, the only man that caught my eye was the one in the middle. He looked much older than the rest , his face showed kindness and he had an air of fatherliness around him. I stood at the door way and couldn't help but tear up as I saw my Uncle Kondou after so long. Uncle stood up as well and had a shocked expression. He took a few steps towards me, "Fumiko-chan?" . I threw myself at him and started crying like a baby in his arms. Through my sobs and sniffles, I explained my situation back home. Thankfully he could still understand me despite me half-gargling , half-drowning in my tears as I spoke.

"My, my dear. I can't believe Shou-I mean your father could be like that. I mean, at least not to his only daughter." I was still buried in his arms.

I heard a few giggles and coughs from the rest of the crowd. I sat up, a little embarrassed with my sudden outbreak and wiped my tears. "Sorry Uncle Kondou, I didn't mean any disrespect or anything…It was just..I mean I 've never been so far away from home and all.."

He smiled kindly at me, " Not a problem, dear. Come sit beside me. I'll introduce you to the shinsengumi family. Hey, Sannan-san, could you move a little?"

The man with glasses shuffled away to let me have some room to sit next to my uncle.

Oh shoot, I wished I could look a little better in front of everyone. My eyes were probably red and puffy now, not to mention I haven't had a bath since I fled away from home.

"Alright, as you probably know by now this is my niece, Fumiko Isami, daughter of Shou Isami." I bowed towards the men in front of me, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Thank you for taking care of me."

" This is Sannan Keisuke, Toshizo Hijikata, Okita Souji, Shinpachi Nagakura, Saitou Hajime, Sanosuke Harada and Heisuke Toudou. They are the captains of the Shinsengumi."

"S-SHINSENGUMI?," I yelped by accident, "So this is the group my father's been speaking of. Are you guys like policemen?"

Uncle gave a huge laugh, "Yes, you could say something like policemen, we are a special force group."

"WE'RE BETTER THAN ANY DARN POLICEMEN!" yelled the tiny captain, Heisuke. It was at this moment I got a better look at Heisuke. That ponytail, that rash way of speaking; it all seems so familiar. Instinctively I got up and bear-hugged him. He fell on his back due to the sudden weight as I latched onto him.

"DAICHI-BOU!"

Everyone laughed at the scene except Heisuke who was sprawled on the ground with me hugging him.

"Ie Fumiko-chan, my name is not Daichi! It's Heisuke!" He was struggling to breathe and speak, his face blushing profusely.

I got off him and giggled, "Sorry."

Uncle Kondou explained for me, "Daichi is Fumiko's younger brother. He's very much like you Heisuke, from the last time I saw him that is, he was just four then."

"Oh he hasn't changed at all!" I told Uncle, making him laugh even more.

The night continued with lots of chatter. I met Chizuru, another girl who lived at the Shinsengumi headquarters. She dressed like a man and I couldn't tell that she was a girl at first until I heard her voice. I was given the same room as Chizuru to share. It was so fun having another girl around. Instead of sleeping, Chizuru and I spent most of the night talking. She told me all about the guys and their adventures so far. As we dozed off , I couldn't help but be excited for my life with the Shinsengumi to start.

**Thank you to rawrrxixeatxyou for pointing out my silly mistake! Fumiko will be Fumiko Kondou from now on..so please ignore the first chapter's mistake. I am so sorry Hakuouki fans!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of Dinner and Ninjas

**Thank you to rawrrxixeatxyou for pointing out my silly mistake! Fumiko will be Fumiko Kondou from now on..so please ignore the first chapter's mistake. I am so sorry Hakuouki fans! **

**I DON'T OWN HAKUOUKI , I ONLY OWN MY OCS. Btw I'm listening to K-pop right now. So..the following story may seem a little K-popish **

Alright. I can't cook. I can't clean. I can't do laundry. I've been the Kondou's only daughter up until a few weeks ago. I came to the Shinsengumi to find my Uncle Kondou Isami who gave me shelter and a place to hide from the arranged marriage set by my parents. Everyone is really friendly- except OKITA SOUJI - but aside that, yea things a pretty cool here. However, I'm pretty useless ; I've made Shinpachi and Heisuke sick for a week with my cooking, I tore some of the men's clothing with trying to scrub their clothes and I made a hole in the wooden floor of Hijikata's room while trying to clean it…. -.-

"Sigh…"

Chizuru looked up at me. We were both preparing dinner for the captains of the Shinsengumi – at least Chizuru was, I was merely trying to figure out how to cut carrots.

"Hmm..maybe I should cut the carrots, they need to be less ..chunky..Fumiko-chan, why don't you stir the soup?" Chizuru smiled gently at me.

I placed the knife down and let Chizuru take over. Stirring the soup, I stared blankly into the pot of onions, chickens and …weird herbs Sanosuke picked out. _Maybe I should have married into the Watanabe family…I wouldn't need to cook or clean._ I thought jokingly to myself.

As soon as we prepared the rice and dishes, we brought them over to the dining hall. The men were not present yet so Chizuru and I took some time to rest.

"Ne chizuru-chan. Is it true about you and Hijikata-san?" I asked curiously, with an invisible tail wagging behind me.

"Oh…*giggle* yes. Hijikata and I are lovers." Chizuru replied.

"Woah, I never thought such a sweet girl could be with someone so scary! Wasn't Hijikata's nickname demon vice captain?"

"And what about my nickname?"

I jumped at the sound of Hijikata's voice behind me. He glared angrily at me with fierce eyes, behind him were the rest of the captains. I could see Souji trying to cover his laughter.

"Uh..uh..nothing Hijikata-san." I said meekly.

Chizuru broke the tense atmosphere, "Ne ne dinner's ready. Let's eat together."

We sat down on the floor with dinner before us. I chose to sit next to Chizuru who sat next to Hijikata followed by Uncle Kondou, Sannan, Sanosuke, Heisuke, Shinpachi, Saitou and Souji.

….I ended up next to the pervert…GREAT.

I kept my eyes on the food and away from Souji. He tried a few times to get my attention, coughing a little, bumping my shoulder and even picking at my food in front of my face. I pretended to listen intently to Chizuru's conversation with Uncle Kondou about the coming festival and to ignore the annoying man beside me. I was doing so well at ignoring him until he decided to act smart; he kissed my cheek!

I stood up at once and screamed, " I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" I raised my finger at Souji's pretty face, "STOP DISTURBING ME! IN FACT DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME YOU PERVERTED FLOWER BOY!" With that, I stormed off to my room.

"Stupid Souji, stupid STUPID STUPID!" I yelled into my pillow, "Why does he have to be such a pain in the butt at the time?"

For the next hour, I laid down on my futon in silence with my thoughts. I reflected my week being here and all that Souji did. Grr…I hate that man. Suddenly there was a shriek from the dining hall. It sounded female.

"CHIZURU-CHAN!" I rushed from our room towards the dining hall. With one kick, I broke the wooden paper door down. My eyes hastily searched for impending danger. The scene at the dining hall was the same as it was before I stormed off, only this time a ninja was at Uncle's side.

"LOOK OUT UNCLE ! A NINJA." With one swift kick, I sent the nearest object ( apparently it was a lovely cup of ocha) straight into the attacker's forehead. His eyes rolled and he fell on his back. I expected some applause of at least happy faces, but everyone had a horrid look plastered, even Uncle.

"What's going on? Didn't you see the ninja there or am I imagining things now?" I asked quizzically. Chizuru went to check on the ninja and she helped him to his feet. Wow ninja's are strong.

"Fumiko-chan, this ninja is the shinsengumi's informer. Yamazaki-kun, meet Fumiko Kondou." Sannan explained.

The ninja bowed and raised a hand to his forehead, "That was some attack. My apologies for startling you Kondou-san."

Embarrassed I knelt and bowed, my head touching the ground, "Yamazaki-kun I am so very sorry. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

"Well well well, she is a trained monkey after all."

My eyes glared at Souji with so much fire, it'd burn up the paper doors here.

"Yamazaki, could you continue your report. Fumiko-chan, I'd like you to listen as well so that you'll be able to keep up to date with what's happening around here."

I nodded at my uncle and shifted slightly so that I was sitting next to Heisuke.

"Yes sir, ahem. Lord Oshiro and Lord Himura are accompanying an English nobleman to visit the coming festival here. My spies have informed me that they will be arriving tomorrow and spending a few days here before the festival begins."

Uncle Isami's face scrunched up at the news, "Oshiro and Himura , both very involved with the Chousuu. What are they planning to do with an English man? We should send someone undercover to observe them."

"Sir, I have a suggestion to make. Lord Oshiro and Lord Himura's servants have searching for women to…enlighten the English noblemen during his stay. They were seen talking to a few geishas. My spies reported that the geisha house has refused them as they did not want to be involved. What if we send Chizuru undercover as before."

***enlighten- I was trying not to make it sound as prostitution or anything. More of like creating a relaxing mood, singing, dancing and pouring tea for the guy. Like some hired girlfriend but without any intercourse.**

"NO. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT." Hijikata was now the one to speak, "It is too risky. This foreigner may try to take advantage of Chizuru and Lord Oshiro and Lord Himura might have seen her around us before. They might suspect something and kill her."

"So basically, you're afraid the English man might try to do something more than just flower-watching with Chizuru." Shinpachi guffawed at his vice captain's jealous side.

"That is one possibility." Yamazaki continued with a stoic and indifferent face.

I racked my brain to take in the load of information. An English man accompanied by Chousuu men visiting town ,a girl to 'enlighten' the foreigner. Chizuru can't do it, Hijikata won't let her. And the only other girl here is…

"I'll do it."

Uncle Isami looked worriedly at me, "You don't have to, Fumiko-chan. It's too much for a woman like yourself."

I shifted forwards so that I could be closer to Uncle. I held his hands in mine, "Please , I don't want to be useless here. I can do this. I may not be able to cook or clean but trust me when I say my parents gave me a good and extensive education. I sing, dance and play the flute. Mother also taught me the art of poetry and tea-making. Father allowed me to join my brother's classes on languages, history, art and geography. I will be able to communicate with the English man directly! Wouldn't that be an advantage?"

Uncle still seemed distressed, "Your abilities would be handy at times like this, but you don't know what it's like being on a mission. You can't talk or mention about the shinsengumi at all. If you see us you must not acknowledge us. You must not in any way let them know you are a spy. There is also a chance that the man might try to violate you! My precious niece, you might even face death if those chousuu bastards find out you're a spy!"

"Please please let me do this for you. I can and will succeed. Trust in me. I can do this."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Boys Boys Boys

**Hello there! This Chapter's gonna be fun to write! . I haven't decided on my OC pairing yet so let me know what you would like to see in my story ( eg OC X Souji, Oc x Saitou, Oc x Sanosuke..etc) NO there will not be any Oc x Kondou Isami =.= my Oc is related to Isami so that'd be kinda gross.**

**Enjoy! Read, review, comment!**

**God bless**

**Liza**

Dressed in simple yukata, I walked out of the Shinsengumi headquarters at the dead of night with Yamazaki behind me.

"I'll take you to the geisha house where my spies are. They will inform Lord Oshiro and Lord Himura about you accompanying them in the morning. You can get some rest at the geisha house tonight."

After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at the geisha house. As soon as we entered through the main doors, girls dressed in beautiful silk kimonos with faces painted with adoring shades of make up rushed to meet us.

"Yamazaki-san, welcome! This is the girl we are to look after ?" The oldest-looking one asked.

"Yes, Kita-san, this is Fumiko. I shall leave her under your care. Perform your mission well, Isami-san."

With that, I was left surrounded by beautiful geishas. They picked at my hair and my outfit.

"So you live with the Shinsengumi captains?" asked one of them, "You are so lucky! Sigh, I would give anything to be near Heisuke-san." The girls sighed in uniform together.

"I want to be with Sanosuke-san, he's such a gentleman. The last time he came here..we..we..eeeeekkkkk!" another girl buried her red face in her palms, squealing with delight. Her friends squealed with her, " Shinpachi-san too! Saitou-san looks sooo handsome but he's so hard to approach."

I giggled with them, _ah, love. How sweet._ I thought to myself.

"OH and Okita-san is sooooooooo cool. He's a little crude but he's so romantic!" squealed another girl.

"Don't get your hopes to high,lady," I said with a vein popping, "He may seem interesting but I think his crudeness will overshadow anything romantic about him."

The girls continued to chatter until the older geishas shooed them to their rooms. I was given a separate room to rest in. There laid a futon and some clothes. I picked up the kimono and caressed the silkiness in my hand.

"I used to wear kimonos like this back home! Mother would so love this design!"

*In the morning*

I was woken up by the older geishas at 5 am. Groggily, I sat up as the girls did my hair and make up. The older ones held me up to stand as they dressed me into a light yellow kimono with pink roses. My eyes were still closed and I half dozed off in the midst of dressing. Finally, the girls held up a mirror for me to see myself. I admit I was shocked at my appearance, I looked good! Better than when I was at home, of course I never liked putting makeup. I didn't know it had so much effect on a woman's look!

By 6 am, a crowd was forming in front of the tea house. I made my way as gracefully as I could to the main door, there I saw two senior men (which I assumed were Lord Oshiro and Lord Himura) and in the middle was a tall blond youth. The English nobleman had such striking features especially his soft dreamy eyes. I couldn't help compare them with Souji's fierce ones- wait why I am thinking of him?

_I AM A GEISHA, I AM A GEISHA, I DO NOT KNOW THE SHINSENGUMI, I DO NOT KNOW THE SHINSENGUMI, ESPECIALLY NOT OKITA SOUJI_. I mentally prepared myself for my character.

The older geisha from yesterday introduced me, "This Is Fumiko, she is one of our most unique geishas. She speaks very fluent English."

The English man face lit up," Pray tell, dear oriental beauty, do you really speak English?"

I tried my best to smile as gently as I could, just like Chizuru, "Yes, kind sir. However, I would say compared to my many beautiful sisters, I am not such a beauty as you have complimented me so."

The English man gave a huge laugh, "There is no need to be modest, darling Fumiko. Your beauty greatly exceeds those of your sisters. I am a very lucky man to be accompanied by such a lovely woman."

I blushed as he winked at me, why can't more men be like him? Sweet and polite!

Lord Oshiro then intervened into our conversation. For a high ranking politician who busies himself with foreign businessmen and noblemen often, he doesn't speak very good English.

"Mr Abel, we go now see town? Very pretty very pretty, girl here will help you to look around!" Lord Oshiro turned to me, " I expect you to care for Abel-san's needs and wants and act as his translator if need be. Do not try anything funny, remember your position or else I will have this geisha house burnt down!"

Honestly,I wanted to punch this man in the face so badly. If it wasn't for the geisha's here being so friendly and sweet, I would have sent a flying kick just like I did with Yamazaki. Grrr…

"So darling, shall we go have a walk around town? Please do show me the beautiful ways of this country." Mr Abel spoke kindly to me. He held out a hand and I took it with mine.

We spent the rest of the day looking at sights. I didn't know much about this town since I haven't been here very long but I tried my best to be a good tour guide. Mr Abel and I grew quite close, we found out we shared many interests , in the end, we dropped the formalities and spoke informally to each other.

That night, we returned to the geisha house for dinner. I danced and sang with two other geishas. Mr Abel watched us with so much fascination, I almost felt like a circus animal if not for the singing. When we were done, the other geishas went to accompany Lord Oshiro and Lord Himura who were getting extremely drunk. Both men were hugging the girls and singing and laughing their heads off. Mr Abel on the other hand kept his sake intake low, I bet he felt kinda disgusted by the other two men, seriously, aren't they suppose to show how beautiful our culture is?

I hadn't notice Mr Abel watching me the whole time. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the room towards the garden.

"Mr Abel, is anything the matter?"

"Huh? Oh no , Fumiko. I just wanted to get away from those two for a moment. Haha!"

We stood together watching the koi fish in the pond. It was late in the evening. Being here with Mr Abel was so relaxing, I could stand and watch the fishies all day…

"Fumiko, I know we just met but I really enjoyed today with you." Mr Abel spoke suddenly.

"Me too, Mr Abel. " I replied happily, at least I made someone happy today.

"Joshua…call me Joshua." Mr Abel turned to face me, his hands on my shoulders. His eyes bore into mine. Such an interesting colour they were, a mix of green and grey. I found myself drawn towards them unconsciously. His face was inches from mine, his eyes began to close. I did the same and slowly I felt his breath drawing closer to my lips.

"AHEM!"

I pushed Mr Abel away. Surprised, we both turn to see who interrupted us. To my dismay, I saw someone I did not want to see at all.

"Mr Abel, we would like to bring both of you to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. Please follow us quietly."

I eyed the brick red haired man, what was he trying to do now? I couldn't ask him that , Mr Abel would then know I'm a spy.

"I see, well then Fumiko, shall we go?"

Startled, I let out a small yelp and backed away a few steps.

"Mr Abel, you speak Japanese?"

Mr Abel gave his heart-stopping smile, "Hehehe, that's a secret. Didn't I tell you to all me Joshua? I'll explain more later. This gentleman requires us to follow him. Shall we my lady?"

I held onto his arm. For a moment, I saw something in Souji's eyes before he turned to lead us back to the HQ.

Was it anger? Hatred? Disgust? Could it be…jealousy?

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I said unconsciously.

"Hm…what's impossible dear?" Joshua asked.

"Uh oh nothing. Hehehe…" I stuttered nervously.

There is no way Souji's jealous of me holding Joshua's arm. There is no reason for him to be. He hates my guts!

Doesn't he?

….


End file.
